candy_crush_sagafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tiffi
thumb|TiffiTiffi, abreviatura de Toffette, es la principal protagonista en Candy Crush Saga. Ella es una niña de siete años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ella es una marioneta controlada con clavos dorados (broches) que conectan sus brazos a sus hombros. Ella ayuda a las diversas mascotas que conoce durante el transcurso del juego, al comienzo del episodio, les pregunta qué está mal, luego de eso, encuentra una manera de ayudarlos. En el episodio Shores Savory, Tiffi se encuentra con su doble submarina Juli. En Sweet Surprise, después del nivel 215, todos los personajes anteriores se unen entre sí con Tiffi. Al completar un nivel, Tiffi se pone feliz. Si el nivel se completa con tres estrellas, se pone aún más feliz (Sin embargo, su expresión es la misma en las versiones de iOS y Android), aunque ella llora si se pierde un nivel. Familia Tiffi tiene una gemela submarina en el episodio 22, Savory Shores y Coral Corral. Su nombre es Juli. Apariencia Física Tiffi posee cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas. Ella tiene una cara en forma de barrentina que es muy flexible. Su barbilla es tan amplia como su cuello. Ella tiene los ojos gigantescos, los cuales se extienden desde su frente hasta sus mejillas. Ella no tiene cejas ni pestañas, por lo que quizás esa sea la razón por la cual ella tiene un montón de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Su nariz es también grande, situada justo en medio de sus ojos. Ella tiene mejillas sonrosadas y se emociona cuando sonríe. Su boca no es pequeña, así que cuando ella se pone feliz, su boca se extiende desde su barbilla hasta su frente. Su cara triste también es exagerada utilizando su boca. Sus dientes son grandes, incluso más grandes que sus mejillas. Su cuello es muy pequeño, por lo que es casi imposible distinguirlo del resto de su cuerpo. Ella es muy bajita, más del doble de veces más bajita que Mr. Toffee. Esto es normal ya que ella es muy joven. Ella es gordita y sus piernas son cortas y de color rosa. Tiffi presentará los Ingredients Levels diciendo "This is an Ingredients Level: Bring all the ingredients down & reach the target score to clear the level" (Este es un Ingredients Level: Lleva todos los ingredientes hacia abajo y llega a la meta de puntuación para despejar el nivel) y "Bring down all the ingredients to the bottom!" (¡Lleva todos los ingredientes hacia el fondo!) Estilo Ella tiene un moño rojo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Lleva un vestido de color rosa y sus hombros no se mueven. También lleva zapatos de color rosa. En Savory Shores, Tiffi lleva una máscara submarina y un buceador para que respire. En Munchy Monolith, al final del episodio, lleva un sombrero de chamán y lanza el hechizo de un chamán para reparar la piñata. En Pudding Pagoda, lleva una banda de gimnasio en su cabeza al participar en una lucha con espadas contra el Bubblegum Troll. En Licorice Tower, lleva un sombrero de detective en la búsqueda de las Candy Jewels del guardia desaparecidas. En Soda Swamp, lleva una gorra de béisbol. En Butterscotch Boulders, lleva un sombrero de vaquero. En Cereal Sea, lleva un sombrero de marinero. Ella lleva un turbante cuando atrae a la serpiente lejos de los plátanos en Taffy Tropics. En Sleepy Slopes, ella lleva un gorro de dormir. En Nerdy Nebula, ella usa un traje diferente que consiste en una capa púrpura y gafas de montura de color rosa, aunque su peinado y calzado siguen siendo los mismos, pero su rostro se ve diferente. En Sparkle Submarino, lleva la misma ropa que en Cereal Sea. En Sweet Dreams, lleva un sombrero de fiesta. Ella lleva una peluca afro de color púrpura y gafas de sol en forma de estrella en Funky Fortress. En Coral Corral, lleva un sombrero de vaquero, como el que llevaba en Savory Shores. Tiffi también usa un sombrero de chamán en Zany Ziggurat, pero el sombrero se ve diferente del que usa en Munchy Monolith. Éste tiene dos capas de plumas en vez de una, también adornos en forma de media luna. En Moonshot Molars, lleva un casco. En Bonkers Bakery lleva un sombrero de chef. Personalidad Su personalidad es demasiado simple, a veces ingenua (cuando el jugador no pasa el nivel, se siente sorprendida primero, y después llora con gran dolor). También cuando se pasa el nivel, se pone feliz y sonríe. Con suerte, se escucha poco de memes sobre ella. Ella también se vuelve muy triste cuando sus caramelos están siendo robados, como se muestra en el episodio Bubblegum Bridge. Ella es muy útil porque ayuda a solucionar el problema al que un personaje se enfrentó en casi todos los episodios. En general, ella se siente muy alegre cuando puede ayudar a la gente. Frases Comunes *"¡Oh No!" *"What's this?" (¿Qué es esto?) Curiosidades *En la página oficial de Facebook de Candy Crush Saga, se reveló que su cumpleaños es el 23 de Enero. *Como resultado, su signo zodiacal es Acuario. *¿Sabías que, el próximo viernes 17 de noviembre de este año 2017 Tiffi aparecerá en las excursiones de la escuela Montserrat?. Sabelo, Jueves 9 de Noviembre 2017 a las 18:00 llegará Tiffi a Buenos Aires Argentina. Nota publicada por: Amigos de Franco Montserrat y Grupo de Aconcagua, Josué y Marcos Trabajo * Tiffi Lllegará a Tandil el día Lunes 4 de Diciembre 2017 cuando comienze la mañana y por las dudas, se meterá a la pile y se encontrará con los chicos de la mañana y de la tarde 6to de montserrat. Montserrat 2019 * Su trabajo es ayudar a sus amigos Datos Curiosos *Tiffi aspira usando un uniforme de sirvienta. *Ella encuentra los Ingredients Levels como su tipo de nivel favorito. Galería Artículo principal: Tiffi/Galería Tiffi.png|Haz clic en esta imagen para ir a la galería de este personaje.|link=Tiffi/Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos